For All the Days of our Lives part 3
by Lanie Sparks
Summary: Lee and Amanda are separated by tragedy


Amanda was walking through a dense fog. She knew Lee was here somewhere. She kept hearing him calling for her. She had to find him. Every time she caught a glimpse of him, the thickness of the fog swallowed him back up again. "Amanda!" he called over and over again. 

"Lee!" she cried out as he disappeared time and time again. 

"Amanda!" 

"Lee!" "Amanda!" Billy cried as he shook Amanda to wake her. He was deeply concerned. He knew that this would be hard for her to face. Amanda slowly opened her eyes. She saw her family and Billy and Francie standing over her. She looked at Billy and realized who had really been calling her name. She sat up. She then hung her head as she remembered what she'd just been told. 

"Is it true?" She managed to croak out. "Is he really...dead?" She could hardly say the word. 

Billy nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so, Amanda." 

Dotty went to Amanda's side knowing she'd need comfort. "Oh, Darling. I'm so sorry." She cried as she held her daughter. Amanda just clung to her and sobbed. 

******** 

In a hospital in Berlin, two doctors were standing outside a hospital room, conferring while looking at a patient's file. 

"Dr. Wright, since you're an American, I thought you might be interested in this. This man was brought in with another man. There was an explosion. The other man was standing next to a rental car outside the building. The police said it looked like he was trying to get into the car when the bomb went off. He was killed instantly. It looked like he was a spy of some kind. They found an ID in the car. They've already notified his superiors." 

"What about this other man?" Dr. Wright asked as in he looked in at the unconscious man. 

"We don't have any clue to his identity. We've been through his wallet. We found his drivers license, but the plastic coating on it is somewhat melted so that makes it hard to see. The only writing on it we can make out is part of the address. That tells us that he lives in Washington, DC." 

"Hmmm..." This was crazy. They were finally on the eve of peace in Germany and for some reason, some people didn't want it. This rebellion had claimed so many lives already. How many more would it take. And what about this man here? If the dead man had been a spy, how did this John Doe fit in to the equation. Better to let the police figure that one out. But he still would at least like to know the man's name. "There was nothing else in his wallet?" Dr. Wright asked. 

The other doctor shook his head. "Not that's any kind of help. We've got some charred photographs, but they won't help us until he regains consciousness and can tell us who they are." 

"It looks like that won't be too long. Look!" He pointed to the man they'd been talking about. He was stirring slightly. 

"Well, I need to get going. My family's waiting for me. I'll leave him in your hands." Dr. Wright nodded as he watched his colleague walk away. He turned and walked into the room. The man appeared to be having a dream. He was murmuring something. 

Dr. Wright looked at the photographs in his hands. The first one was of a pretty brown-haired woman, she was wearing a black dress with pearl buttons and spaghetti straps. She also had on a silly party hat. He guessed it was from a New Year's Eve party. She looked like she was happy, but also nervous at the same time. The next picture was of two teenage boys, both with light brown hair, and an older blond woman. The younger one was wearing glasses and looking self-conscious. The older boy looked smug as if he knew it all. The woman in the picture looked as if she were just trying to keep the two boys from killing each other long enough to get the picture taken. Both the boys and the older woman bore a resemblance to the woman in the other picture. 

Of course, these were only his impressions. The reality could be quite different, but he didn't think he was too far off. He'd been many places, traveling all over the world, going wherever his assistance was needed. He'd learned a lot about people. He was a person who could often tell what another person was thinking just by looking at their facial expressions. The last picture was of the brown-haired woman again. This time, the man lying in the bed in front of him was with her. They were facing each other. He was wearing a gray suit with a blue tie. She had on a white skirt and blouse with a matching jacket. They were both smiling as big as life. 

He turned all the pictures over. It looked like there had been dates on all of them, but he could only make out the date on the one of the couple. Feb. 13, 1987. Two years ago. He turned the picture back over. This must have been a special day. His thoughts were interrupted by the patient. His murmurings were growing louder. The doctor could almost make out a name. He moved closer to the bed, straining to hear. The patient tossed his head from side to side. "Amanda!" He cried out. 


End file.
